


Pledge

by Izzu



Category: Japanese Drama, Triangle (Japan TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the fact it was finally over now, Shun realized there was still something he needed to do before he could walk away from this case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pledge

When Tomioka had turned himself in, he had gone up to check on Goda to see if he was all right. After all, it was a classmate of his. As he had witnessed himself before, Goda was quite close with his friends since that time.  
  
Goda's back had seemed so small suddenly. As if the burden he was—had been—carrying suddenly grew even more heavy. Since then he had thought to do his best to get at the truth so long as that could take those burden off that small shoulders. Perhaps to make up for all the suspicions he had on Goda since the beginning of this case.  
  
But the more he investigated, the more tangled the darkness all of them seemed to have been trapped in. As one life after another had been lost; he found out about the tragedy that had befallen both Goda and his sister. It seemed that the burden on Goda's would not be erased so easily. Honestly he was not expecting to find out that Goda was actually the first witness for the murder of Katsuragi Sachie, and not the suspect.

Then again he should have realized sooner that no 10-year-old can kill Sachie-chan. Especially after he read that letter Goda had written as a kid.  
  
To think that the one criminal they were looking for so long had always been walking right beside them all this time. Maruyama-san. The man whom they thought had been their ally all this time, was the real criminal who have changed so many lives without even realising it.

If Maruyama-san had not killed Sachie-chan, Goda might have led a different and happier life. He and Yui might still be living happily with their parents and older brother. Tomioka-san would not have killed Shindo, Shimano and Miss Sachi might still be alive and led different lives together. Things would've really become very different for all of them.  
  
Finally reaching to this end, and after getting that solid confession from Maruyama; a part of him still felt dissatisfied. Sure; finally after twenty-five years, everyone connected to this case could finally be able to move on with their lives.

But this  _victory_ , felt so bleak. Because they only managed to capture  _one_ criminal. There was another... the ones that caused the investigation to turn to nowhere, and allowed Maruyama's sin to remain unpunished for years. Because without this  _person_ , the investigation could have been able to reach truth quicker. Shindo would have been properly investigated and cleared of his alibi; regardless of his relationship with Sachie's mother. And his father... could have been able to meet Goda sooner.

And even if they could not get to Maruyama at that time—at least... even if the Yatsugatake incident could not be prevented—had his father remained handling the case, they might not have to wait twenty-five years for this case to finally be concluded.  
  
Kuroki Shun looked up from his table towards the lounging room to see Goda resting by himself. The earlier interrogation had been rough on him. Then again, he could not blame him. It never crossed his mind that Goda have not considered that the incident in Yatsugatake was also connected to the case. Added with the rest of the things Maruyama had done and denied knowledge of, it must have been hard for him to remain calm. But he was glad that Goda did not shoot Maruyama.  
  
Shun looked away as he noticed Katsuragi's mother coming in to see Goda—did Goda called for her to come? He continued watching the two from his desk as he noticed the older woman tried to give Goda something—a letter? Was that Sachie's letter? The real one?  
  
Goda kept shaking his head to Katsuragi's mother before relenting and started to read the letter. Shun frowned as moments later his friend started to cry before being comforted by Katsuragi's mother. He smiled weakly. Yes, there was still something else he needed to do before they would wrap this whole case for good.  
  
Shun looked back towards the folder he had been compiling on his desk. Now,  _this_  was a mission that he alone would undertake. His father did say after all that the person connected to Shindo was someone even _he_ could not _touch_. What would that mean? That the person must have been very powerful, and someone who was connected very close to the police higher-ups.

Since his father said that his actions would definitely  _shake_  the whole police _organization_. That someone, shouldn't be some ordinary officer. Who could that be? Someone political? That's for sure. A Congressman?  
  
Shun turned around again to look at Goda as he steeled his resolve. The data he had at the moment was still not enough, he needed more proof. But for the sake of everyone who wast hurt from this case, he would do this. Because he would not allow anyone else to lose their faith in the police force again as Goda used to be.

Since the good policemen should be able to punish all of the bad guys...


End file.
